Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek25/Z pamiętnika samobójcy
Druga część opowiadania "Z pamiętnika samotnika". Dalsze losy nieszczęśliwego Czkawki, który wkroczył w zupełnie inny świat. Próbując się zabić nie myślał o tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć, gdyby jednak nie umarł. Po wyjściu ze szpitala wszystko miało się ułożyć. Jego życie miało wrócić normy. Niestety wieść o jego wyczynie roznosi się po całym mieście. Ludzie dziwnie na to reagują. Zmieniają się nie do poznania. Wytykanie palcami przeradza się w strach i panikę. Miłość zanika zupełnie, a stary wróg powraca, aby się zemścić. Jak postąpi Czkawka? Stawi czoło przeszkodom, aby w końcu zaznać szczęścia? Prolog Ta niepewność mnie dobija, Słyszę płomień białych świec. W którą stronę mam uciekać? Tylko moje serce wie. Nawet nie drgnę myślą, słowem, Bo za bardzo boję się. To mnie goni, zaraz złapie, A ja wciaż w bezruchu tkwię. Nic nie zrobię, nie poruszę W moich żyłach płynie krew. Jeszcze chwilka, minuteńka Jak tak bardzo boję się. Tysiąc myśli krąży w głowie, A przez usta żaden ruch. Już uciekam, biegną nogi Tylko strasznie boję się. Nadal stękam, krzyczę, piszczę, Bo przeraża życie mnie. Ta decyzja mnie zmieniła, Sam już siebie boję się. Inni ludzie mają rację, Lecz nie słucham ich, o nie. To nieprawda, że głupieję. Ja po prostu lękam się. Podnieść się jest tysiąc razy trudniej niż upaść... "Unieś głowę i spójrz w gwiazdy. Niewinne światełka, które migocą nie myśląc o tym, że dla wielu są niczym." Perspektywa Czkawki Materac uginał się pod moim ciężarem. Czułem sprężyny wbijające się w moje plecy. Mimo tego było mi wygodnie. Nareszcie się nie bałem. Mogłem, choć po części odpocząć. Za oknem tańczyły kolorowe promienie zachodzącego słońca. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Żyłem nadzieją względnego spokoju, którego teoretycznie nic nie mogłoby w tej chwili zburzyć. Nagle usłyszałem ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Skierowałem wzrok w tamto miejsce i ujrzałem Pyskacza. Kto by pomyślał, że dyrektor jednego ze sławniejszych liceów w mieście zechciałby przygarnąć pod swój dach kogoś takiego jak ja. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie litościwym wzrokiem, którego żywnie nienawidzę i zaczął podchodzić w moją stronę. Poderwałem się na nogi i obdarzywszy sześćdziesięciolatka chamskim uśmiechem wziąłem do ręki czarną torbę, przerzucając ją przez ramię. Były w niej wszystkie moje rzeczy, które ocalały przed spaleniem, które zorganizował mój "kochany tatulek". - No, młody - zaczął. - gotowy na nowe życie? Stęknąłem z wyraźnym brakiem entuzjazmu. Mój nowy opiekun poklepał mnie po ramieniu, próbując chyba nadać mi otuchy. Przeprowadzka do obcego domu dla wielu wydawałaby się czymś strasznym, ale nie dla mnie... ja po prostu miałem to w dupie. Ktoś, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło postanowił się nade mną zlitować. Przepraszam, że nie skaczę z radości, ale nie widzę do tego najmniejszego powodu. Siedziałem w samochodzie z głową opartą o mokrą od deszczu szybę. Czerwiec sam w sobie jest dobrym miesiącem. Rzadko na niego narzekają, bo to upragniony koniec roku szkolnego, a co za tym idzie... spragnieni zabawy nastolatkowie organizują potajemne imprezy, żywiąc nadzieję, że ich w pełni świadomi poczynań dzieci rodzice nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzą. Nie wiem, czy tylko mnie śmieszy fakt jacy oni są głupi. Co fajnego jest w piciu, paleniu, ćpaniu i innych tym podobnych rzeczach? Sam to robiłem, więc wiele uważa, że zachorowałem na głowę. Tylko zapominają o tym właśnie fakcie, że ja tego doświadczyłem i znam konsekwencje. To wszystko jest jedynie mylnym kołem. Spróbujesz raz, potem drugi, trzeci aż w końcu popadniesz w obłęd i nie będzie odwrotu... Czułem się jak wrak człowieka. Pół roku, minęło pół roku od mojej próby samobójczej. Zadziwia mnie, że mówię o tym z taką lekkością. To był chyba najnudniejszy okres w moim życiu. Najpierw przez nieokreślenie długi czas musiałem leżeć w pieprzonym szpitalu. Pokłóciłem się z Eretem sam nie wiem, o co. Chyba szukałem pretekstu, aby na kimś w końcu się wyżyć. Do cholery... ten dureń przeszkodził mi w śmierci. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Będę mu to wypominał. Gdyby nie on i jego "godne podziwu zachowanie" nie byłbym teraz skazany na dalsze trudy, przyjmowanie ohydnych leków i codzienne spotkania z psychologiem. Mógłbym sobie spokojnie spoglądać na tych fałszerzy i śmiać się w niebo głosy z ich idiotycznej głupoty i zasmarkanego obowiązku udawania wspaniałego obywatela. Samochód gwałtownie zahamował i poleciałem do przodu. Gdyby nie trzymające mnie pasy wyleciałbym przez przednią szybę. Miałem przyśpieszony oddech i poczułem jak coś mokrego spływa mi po twarzy. Dotknąłem kciukiem skóry i ujrzałem krew. Szkarłatna ciesz moczyła mi policzek i kwestią czasu było aż moje usta jej posmakują. Pulsowała mi głowa. Nie wiedziałem, co myśleć. Ogarnąwszy się, podniosłem obolałe ciało i prześlizgnąłem się do przodu. Odgarnąłem z twarzy blondyna grzywkę i dokładnie przyjrzałem się jego krwawiącej w wielu miejscach twarzy. Mimo iż nie przepadałem za starcem, zrobiło mi się żal biedaczyny. Sięgnąłem do schowka i wyciągnowszy z niego grubą gazetę, a następnie owinąłem mu ją wokół szyi. Sprawdziłem mu puls i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nagle usłyszałem znajomy hałas metalu uderzającego o jezdnię. Zerknąłem za siebie i ujrzałem człowieka, przez którego kiedyś omal nie zginąłem. Był przyodziany w metalową zbroję, na której załamywały się promienie słoneczne. Na głowie pobłyskiwał srebrno - czarny hełm, spod którego powiewał rudawy kosmyk włosów. Zaklnąłem w duchu używając najgorszych obelg jakie przyszły mi w tej chwili do głowy. Czując ogarniającą mnie panikę sięgnąłem do kieszeni, nadal spoglądając na zbliżającą w zaskakująco szybkim tempie sylwetkę. Dziewięć cyfr. Miałem wpisać jedynie dziewięć prostych cyfr, ale drżały mi dłonie. Bałem się po raz pierwszy od tak dawna. Napięcie, które narastało z każdą chwilą spowodowało, że mój mózg zaprzestał zastanawiać się nad wymyśleniem logicznego planu. Wyskoczyłem przez okno, lodując na zgiętych nogach. Nie obejrzałem się za siebie. Od razu pobiegłem. - Czkawka! - krzyczał za mną rudowłosy. - Dorwę cię, gnoju! Nie marnowałem sił na cietą ripostę. Chciałam uciec od niego jak najdalej. Po pewnym dystansie drżały mi mięśnie. Miały prawo, bo ostatnie pięć miesięcy spędziłem w szpitalu na milczeniu i potajemnych wypadach na dach budynku. Kroki za mną stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Wiedziałem, że zaraz mnie dorwie. Nie przestając uciekać wybrałem numer Ereta. Czekałem aż moja ostatnia deska ratunku odbierze. Przebierałem nogami resztką sił. Ledwo oddychałem. - Słucham. - Usłyszałem głos szatyna i w tym samym momencie poleciałem na ziemię. Chłopak w zbroji przcisnął mi nogą gardło, uniemożliwiając mi nabranie do płuc powietrza. - Las - zakaszlałem, zmuszając się do zużycia ostatnich sił. - DILMO - chrząknąłem i opadłem bezsilny, a mój mózg spowiła ciemność. * Moja szczęka była zaciśnięta. Zęby ocierały się o siebie, powodując nieprzyjmne uczucie. Moje powieki zaczęły się poruszać i oczom ukazał się ciemny pokój. Szybko podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, ale pożałowałem tej decyzji, gdy przez głowę przetoczyła się fala ciężkiego bólu. Złapałem dłonią czoła. Ktoś mi je opatrzył. Wstałem z łóżka, zważając tym razem, aby każdy ruch był powolny i delikatny. Podszedłem do wiszącego na ścianie lustra i skrzywiłem się na widok rozległych rozcięć. Nie tyle widok pokaleczonej twarzy, co wspomnień, które przyciągały, spotęgowały moją złość na samego siebie. Dałem się strachowi. Chciałem rozładować moją furię, ale do mojego pokoju wpadł dosyć niski, pulchny chłopak o krótko przciętych włosach. Miał najwyżej dwanaście lat. - Czego małolacie? - zapytałem zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć. Na twarzy czarnowłosego pojawiło się przerażenie. Ujrzałem jak z czoła skapują mu kropelki potu. Podszedłem do niego i uklęknowszy na jedno kolano, złapalem go za barki. - Ej, mały - zagadnąłem, ale chłopak nadal drżał. - Nic ci nie zrobię. - Eee - zaciął się. - Eret pana szuka - dodał po chwili. - Dobrze - odpowiedziałem podnosząc się z ziemi. - Mów mi Czkawka. - Uśmiechnąłem się do dwunastolatka, a on kiwnął głową. Szedłem ciągnięty przez chłopaka, mijając szare zakamarki budynku. Nie wierzyłem, że z powrotem jestem w siedzibie Smoków. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego, ale mimiwolnie się uśmiechnąłem wiedząc, że w najbliższym czasie nic mi nie zagraża. Dotarliśmy do bazy głównej. Czarnowłosy od razu podbiegł do zamyślonego Ereta. Wymieniwszy z nim kilka zdań, zniknął za drzwami, którymi przyszedłem razem z nim. - Coś ty sobie myślał? - przywitał mnie krzykiem. - Najpierw się zabijasz, a teraz to? Jesteś cholernym magnezem na kłopoty. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak kur** ciągnie ciebie do śmierci, stary. Zaśmiałem się z ironią. Doszedłem do przyjaciela i oparłem się o niego. Czułem, że doskwierający mi ból ciągle się pogarsza. - Wiesz, co? Na drugi raz dawaj logiczniejsze wskazówki. Co do kur** miał znaczyć "las" i "dilmo"? - Las - jestem w lesie, ciołku - wyjaśniłem. - Dilmo powróciło. - Kłamiesz. Oni nie żyją. On nie żyje - szedł w zaparte Eret. - Widziałem go na własne oczy. Te jego ryże włosy i zbroja z charakterystycznym znakiem. Nie jestem jełopem, jełopie. Szatyn zaniemówił. Nie dawał po sobie znać, ale i tak wyczułem jak potężny strach zawładnął jego umysłem. Pewnie zadziwiające jest, że my - nieustraszeni członkowie gangu śmiercionośnych spryciarzy - boimy się czegokolwiek. Cóż... w historii gangów nie było jeszcze takiego, który nie miałby wrogów. Ale akurat nasz przeciwnik to najgorsze dranie w całym kraju. Na ich czele stał, jednak stoi Dagur. Osoba, którą uznaliśmy za zmarłą po wielkim wybuchu fabryki, który spowodował Śledzik. - Nie wierzę - wycedził Eret, a jego twarz przybrała kolor purpury. - Jak on ... no przeżył? - Nie mam pojęcia, ale wiem, że pragnie zemsty. On chce nas dorwać, Eret. - Złapałem szatyna za koszulkę i pociągnąłem do góry. Korzystałem z faktu, że przez ostatni czas przerosłem go o kilka centymetrów. - Mhym... - zamruczał pod nosem. - Dokładnie. On NIE spocznie póki nie dorwie mnie, ciebie i Śledzika. - Nie mało mu, że Lucy zginęła? - zapytał zdenerwowany. - Pamiętasz? To on ją porwał, a potem, gdy my... i wtedy Śledzik... - Chłopak przerwał i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Dobrze wiedziałem, że zachciało mu się płakać. Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu i poklepałem, starając się dodać mu otuchy. I wtedy mnie olśniło. Przecież nie byłem sam... - Co z Pyskaczem? - wypaliłem omal nie potykając się o własne nogi. - Eret, GDZIE ON JEST?! Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Posłał mi niemrawy uśmiech i wcisnął jeden z guzików w panelu sterowania. Błyskawicznie w drzwiach pojawił się tamten dwunastolatek. Pociągnął mnie za rękę i zniknąłem pośród mrocznego korytarza. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed drzwiami z numerem sto piętnaście. Znajdowały się one w szkrzydle medycznym, które zdążyłem już kiedyś dobrze obadać. Chłopak puścił mnie przodem. Tutejsza sala w ani ksztynie nie przypominała mojej. Była odnowiona, cała pomalowana na biało. Nie było okna, ale co się dziwić skoro trwaliśmy kilkadziesiąt metrów pod ziemią. Łącznie stało w niej siedem łóżek i jedynie jedno było wolne. Po cichu podszedłem do śpiącego Pyskacza. Było mi przykro, że z mojej winy ten niewinny staruszek ucierpiał. Chciał mi dać nowy dom, daleko od ojca, który siedzi już w więzieniu za znęcanie się nade mną, a wzamian ja byłem w stosunku do niego niemiły i spowodowałem uszczerbek na zdrowiu. Pochyliłem się nad jego łóżkiem, próbując odgonić od siebie cholerne wyrzuty sumienia. Wtem nieśmiały dzieciak otworzył usta i powiedział słowa, przez które poczułem się jeszcze gorzej. - Będzie żył, ale jest w ciężkim stanie. Skręcony kręg szyjny - zaczął wymieniać. - Mocny wstrząs mózgu, złamany nos i coś jeszcze, ale nie jestem pewnien, co dokładnie. - Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? - zapytałem rozdrażniony. - Jest napisane na tej karcie. - Wskazał palcem tabliczkę przyczepioną do łóżka. Dziwne, że sam jej nie zauważyłem. Najwyraźniej moje ciało domaga się odpoczynku. Westchnąłem głośno i jeszcze raz spojrzałem na Pyskacza. Pierwszy rozdział drugiej części ZPS. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobał... ' Światełko w tunelu ''"Uczuć się nie zabija, je się pielęgnuje" '''Perspektywa Astrid Dzień dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie. Jak wszystkie ostatnio. To chore. To, co teraz dzieje się w moim mózgu jest chore. Kochać, czy nienawidzić? Nie potrafię wybrać i właśnie to przystwarza mi więcej problemu. Tkwię, gdzieś pomiędzy jednym i drugim. Próbowałam się pozbierać. Myślałam, że to przejdzie samo, ale jednak nie. Zawsze, gdy byłam mała mama opowiadała mi przed snem historyjki o zakochanych. Kochałam te historie. Szczególnie jedną...bardzo bliską memu sercu. Właśnie teraz mogłabym porównać ją do tego chaosu, który zapanował w moim, dotąd spokojnym, nudnym życiu. - Astrid - zawołała z dołu mama. - Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć. Niechętnie przerwałam użalanie się nad sobą i posłusznie zeszłam do salonu. Przekraczając próg pokoju czułam, że to, co zaraz ułyszę nie spodoba mi się. W żadnym wypadku. Czułam, że to będzie katastrofa. - Musimy porozmawiać - zaczęła niepewnie. - Chodzi o twoją szkołę. Poczułam jak wszystkie moje zmysły się wyostrzają. Mimo złego samopoczucia pokazałam mamie, aby kontynuowała. - Razem z ojcem postanowiliśmy, że po wakacjach nie wrócisz już do tego liceum. - Moje usta niekontrolowanie się otworzyły. - Co? - krzyknęłam wyprowadzona z równowagi. - Nie możesz. Wy nie możecie... - Skarbie - Próbowałam być spokojna. - Za dużo złych rzeczy spotkało cię w tej szkole. Napierw ta próba gwałtu. - Skrzywiłam się na to wspomnienie. - Potem ten chłopak i Śledzik. Tak nagle urwałaś z nim kontakt. To naprawdę mądry i miły chłopak. - Na pewno o wiele lepszy niż ten Czkawka - wtrącił tata z gorzką miną. Skierowałam wzrok z powrotem na mamę. Czułam, że jeśli zaczną temat o NIM to nie zapanuję nad sobą. - Od kiedy poznałaś tego Czkawkę. - Jej twarz nabrała powagi, jakiej jeszcze nigdy u niej widziałam. - Zmieniłaś się, słonko. - Co masz na myśli? - Hamowałam się, aby nie wybuchnąć. - Ciągle zamykasz się w pokoju, unikasz rozmów, prawie nie wychodzisz z domu. - I jedynie wzdychasz, patrząc się przez okno - dodał tata. - Nic nie wiecie! - krzyknęłam. Prawda była taka, że już od dawna chciałam im wygarnąć. - Przestańcie udawać idealnych rodziców, bo wcale nimi nie jesteście. - Mama próbowała protestować. - Nie wiecie, co zrobił Śledzik. Nie znacie Czkawki. Nawet nie wiecie, że Czkawka chciał popełnić samobójstwo! - Wiedziałam, że pożałuję tych słów. - Nie będziesz zadawć się z samobójcą! - zabronili mi w tym samym czasie. - Będę robić, co mi się żywnie podoba. - Splunęłam na podłogę i uciekłam do swojego pokoju. Zgarnęłam trochę pięniędzy i telefon do kieszeni. Przewiązalam w pasie bordową bluzę, która opinała mi biodra i wyszłam na balkon w moim pokoju. Całe szczęście, że mieszkam w domku jednorodzinnym. Stanęłam po drugiej stronie poręczy i ostrożnie skoczyłam na stojącą obok drabinę. Zeszłam po niej lekko się chybocząc. Gdy moje stopy już bezpicznie dotykały ziemi zerknęłam, czy rodzice mnie nie zauważą, ale byli zbyt zajęci kłótnią między sobą. Szybko przebiegłam przez trawnik. Stanąwaszy na chodniku poza terenem domu, westchnęłam z ulgą i wmieszałam się w tłum przechodniów. Nie miałam danego celu. Chciałam po prostu wszystko na spokojnie przemyśleć. Popołudniami ulicami chodzi tyle ludzi. A każdy inny. Tyle różnych chatakterów, osobowości, usposobień. Zabłąkani ludzie, którzy tak naprawdę nie wiedzą czego szukają. Trwają tak dzień w dzień w wielkim kole, z którego według nich nie ma już wyjścia. Tacy papierowi ludzie, papierowe miasto. Ja również taka byłam, ale do czasu. W życiu każdego z nas przychodzi chwila, dokładniej ktoś, kto otwiera nam drzwi do nowego świata. Do miesjca, w którym moglibyśmy oderwać się od męczącej rutyny. Wystarczy nie przegapić tej okazji, choć jest to bardzo trudne. Teraz zwracamy uwagę na te wielkie rzeczy, a o szczegółach zapominamy. Szkoda tylko, że większość ludzi nie potrafi dostrzeć czegoś, czego nie da się zobaczyć gołym okiem... Zatrzymałam się przed sklepem, który nazywam "wszystko i nic". Dziwna nazwa, ale jeśli pomyśleć głębiej to staje się ona logiczna. W takich miejscach niby jest wszystko, co sobie wymyślisz. Tylko tak naprawdę nie ma nic, co przykułoby twoją uwagę w innych okolicznościach. Wydełam wargi, zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle miałabym tam wejść. W tamtym momencie przypomniało mi się ostatnie spotaknie z Czkawką. Wtedy, gdy leżał w szpitalu. Nadal targają mną przeróżne emocje, no bo on usunął mi pamięć. Wymazał siebie z nich. Czyżby wiedział, że nie jest dla mnie obojętny i dlatego to zrobił? Nie chciał mieć na głowie pizdrzącej się do niego dziewczyny? Ale przecież mógł mi to powiedzieć, a nie przechodzić od razu do tak gwałtownych czynów. Ktoś mnie szturchnął. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nie ujrzałam nikogo. Chłodny wiatr powiał mi po gołych ramionach i zmusił tym samym do wejścia do sklepu. Przekroczyłam próg, nie wiedząc czego szukam. Jeszcze raz wróciłam do tamtego dnia w szpitalu. Pamiętnik, muszę kupić sobie pamiętnik. Jak pomyślałam, tak zrobiłam i po szybkim wybieraniu okładki opuściłam budynek zadowolona z wyboru. Do kleję do niego w domu parę rzeczy, trochę przyzdobię i będzie taki, jaki sobie wymarzyłam. * Siedziałam w moim pokoju na łóżku. Rodzice dobijali się do drzwi, ale zamknęłam je na klucz. Gdyby tylko ruszyli głową, wpadliby na pomysł otworzenia zamka nożem. Do czego to doszło, abym za nich myślała jak mnie złapać. Położyłam na kolanach kwadratową poduszkę w paski, a na niej umieściłam pamiętnik. Przekartkowałam go, przyglądając się stronom. Zerknęłam na okładkę. Czułam jak euforia rozchodzi się po moim ciele. Niby nie było to niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale jednak to było coś zupełnie nowego. Otworzyłam mój przyszły skarbnik myśli i wzięłam do ręki długopis. Wpatrywałam się w puste linie, zastanawiając się, co powinnam napisać na początku. Przez intensywne myślenie pisak wylądował w moich ustach i zaczęłam go gryźć. "Kochany pamiętniku, 01.06.2016 Od czego by tu zacząć. Sama nie wiem... Nazywam się Astrid i od teraz będziesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem... Wiodłam nudne, typowe dla nastolatki, życie. Wymagający rodzice, koleżeńskie wypady na miasto. Razem z moim przyjacielem - Śledzikiem - należeliśmy do klubu dziennikarskiego. Poznałam go pierwszego dnia liceum. Wydawał się w porządku. On był w porządku. Tak mi się wydawało... Pewnego dnia naczelny zlecił nam opisanie jednej z grup w naszej szkole. Zadanie całkiem proste dopóki nie wtrącił się mój kumpel. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale zmusił mnie do napisania o NIM. Chłopaku, na którego wcześniej nie zwracałam uwagi. Nie zauważałam go. Należał do odległego dla mnie świata. Smutny, wiecznie przygnębiony, inteligentny, choć słabo się uczący brutal. Nie potrafił uciekać od problemów. Brał je wszystkie na klatę. Często pakował się w sytuacje bez wyjścia. Wciągnął w nie nawet mnie. Ludzie mieli o nim raczej złą opinię, chociaż to za słabe słowo w tych okolicznościach. Myślałam tak do czasu... Gdy poznałam go naprawdę zmieniłam nie dość, że zdanie o nim. Ja zakochałam się w nim. Nie pociągali mnie źli chłopcy, ale tym razem jest inaczej. Rodzice powtarzali mi, że z takimi typami same problemy. Gdybym tylko potrafiła przestać go kochać... Niestety nie umiem... Zabijam się. Z własnej woli. Umieram od momentu, w którym GO poznałam." Poczułam się dziwnie. Tak inaczej... Zwierzyłam się z moich myśli. Trochę przeraża mnie, że podczas mojej nieobecności rodzice mogą wkraść się do mojego pokoju, znaleźć pamiętnik i dowiedzieć się tajemnic, które nie bez przyczyn nazywam tajemnicami. Podnosiłam się z łóżka, wywracając się podłogę. Bolał mnie tyłek i nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru podnosić się z tej pozycji. Westchnęłam, gdy usłyszałam dzwonek mojego telefonu. Zrezygnowana podniosłam się, przerzucając ciężar na ręce i stanęłam na nogach. Szłam do komody głośno tupiąc, będąc zła na osobę, która przerwała mi przebywanie w stanie melancholii. Mój wzrok powędrował na ekran i ujrzawszy, kto dzwoni, miałam ochotę rzucić telefonem o ścianę. Jednakże byłam ciekawa, co ten palant miał mi do powiedzenia. Odebrałam i przyłożyłam aparat do ucha. - No w końcu odebrałaś... - odezwał się w słuchawce Śledzik. - Wiesz ile ja się dobijałem? - Robiłeś mi z telefonu wibrator przez kilka tygodni! - krzyknęłam na niego. - Unikałaś mnie bez powodu! - Sapał w słuchawkę. - Wyjaśnij mi to. - Wiem wszystko. Jak mogłeś. Po tym wszystkim nadal nie dawałeś mu spokoju. Jesteś potworem! - Łzy zaczęły płynąć mi po policzkach. - Chamskim, bezlitosnym sukinsynem! - Astrid... Ty nic nie rozumiesz - próbował tłumaczyć. - To wszystko nie tak! Milcząc, podeszłam do okna i ujrzałam tam blondyna. Z dziką wściekłością otwarłam je i wychyliłam się, piorunując Śledzika wzrokiem. Nie dość, że wydzwania to jeszcze nachodzi mnie w domu. Rozłączyłam się i zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. Naprawdę miałam dosyć tego... tego... aż brak mi słów. Wzięłam do ręki porcelanowy wazon, która dostałam od ciotki na szesnaste urodziny i wróciłam do okna. Chłopak ciągle coś krzyczał, ale ignorowałam każde, wypływające z jego zakłamanych ust, słowo. Zamachnęłam się i rzuciłam porcelaną w blondyna. Naczynie roztrzaskało się dosłownie obok niego. Huk był tak głośny, że usłyszałam panikujących rodziców. Zamknęłam okno, dodatkowo zasłaniając je roletą. Podbiegłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je, wpadając na rodziców. Posłali mi zaniepokojone spojrzenie, choć wiedziałam, że są na mnie źli. Nie pasuje im moja zmiana. Skrytość, małomówność i płacz po nocach. Oni mnie nie rozumieją. Nie chcą mnie zrozumieć. Przepchnęłam się przez nich i pobiegłam do wyjścia. Chciałam stąd uciec. Jak najdalej. Oderwać się od wszystkich i wszystkiego. Pobyć w końcu sama z dala od problemów... Uderzenie w samo sedno "Wartość drugiej osoby doceniamy dopiero, gdy ona nas opuści." Perspektywa Czkawki „Drogi pamiętniku, 02.06.2016 Dopiero dzisiaj odważyłem się Ciebie otworzyć. Nosisz w sobie tyle wspomnień, o których chciałbym zapomnieć... Myślałem o Tobie od momentu, w którym Astrid trzasnęła mnie Tobą po głowie. Wiem, że mnie nienawidzi, że nawet o mnie nie myśli. Chce wyprzeć mnie ze swojego życia. W pełni ją rozumiem, ale... ale myśl, że już nigdy nie usłyszę jej pięknego głosu sprawia, że czuję pustkę. Dziwne uczucie... Czujesz się taki bezbronny, beznadziejny, apatyczny. Twoje słowa tracą jakąkolwiek wagę, bo ONA ich nie usłyszy. Nie masz siły walczyć, bo wiesz, że to na nic. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest jednak to, że nie mogę nic na to poradzić. Ta pieprzona bezradność powoduje, że wzbiera się we mnie uczucie, którego nie potrafię opisać słowami. Każda myśl boli, jak gdyby praca mózgu była magnezem przyciągającym niewiarygodnie ostre noże. Żyję, leżąc na gwoździach. Wystarczy, że drgnę delikatnie, a moje ciało nawiedza okropny ból. Ból niczym z horroru. Właśnie zrozumiałem, czym jest "niemy krzyk". Doszedłem do wniosku, że cisza bywa głośniejsza niż hałas. Drąży w uszach dziury. Mózg spowija mrok tak głęboki, że zaczynam w siebie wątpić. Wątpię w świat, w przyszłość. Wszystko, co dla innych wydaje się normalne dla mnie zmienia się w abstrakcyjne dziwy. Czuję się tak słabo, jestem bezsilny. Ogarnęła mnie beznadziejność wykraczająca poza wszelkie granice. Brak energii, aby cokolwiek zrobić, cokolwiek powiedzieć, cokolwiek pomyśleć. Moje starania idą na marne. Nie liczy się mój zapał. Niezależnie od chęci i wiary we własne możliwości jestem pewien, że nic z tego wyjdzie. I nic nie odmieni mojego zdania, bo ja już dawno przegrałem.” Spuściłem głowę, obejmując wzrokiem kawałek podłogi pode mną. Stare deski z dziurami, którym przydałby się remont. Mógłbym tak siedzieć godzinami. Zastanawiać się nad tym, co zrobiłem i nad tym, co mogłem zrobić. Kalkulować błędy jeden po drugim. Starać się nie ominąć żadnego. Bowiem każdy ma swój sens, nauczkę i radę na przyszłość. * Szedłem środkiem stołówki zwracając na siebie uwagę niemal każdego. Westchnąłem i wzrokiem powróciłem do tacy z jedzeniem. Nie byłem głodny, przytłaczały mnie nerwy. Wiedziałem, jednak, że Eret ma rację. Nie mógłbym doprowadzić się do wycieńczenia organizmu szczególnie teraz, gdy zagraża nam Dagur. Zmierzyłem wzrokiem całą salę w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Dosiadka do Ereta odpadała, bo nie mam wpływów, lekceważę zasady i nie słucham się poleceń tych ciołków, z którymi on trzyma. Nie chcąc powodować zamieszania rozważyłem mniej atrakcyjne propozycje. Nagle usłyszałem swoje imię. Skierowałem głowę w lewo i w kącie sali dostrzegłem poznanego wczoraj dwunastolatka. Skierowałem się w stronę pięcioosobowego stolika, przy którym siedział jedynie on. Zrobiło mi się smutno, bo ten samotny chłopak tak bardzo przypominał mi mnie. - Hej młody - przywitałem się i zająłem miejsce naprzeciw niego. - Część - wykrztusił niepewnie, spuszczając wzrok na swój talerz pełen zielonej mazi. - Wiesz może, co to za paskudztwo? - Rozgrzebałem papkę widelcem i widząc uśmiech czarnowłosego wytrzeszczyłem oczy. - To groszek i ziemniaki - powiedział, starając się ukryć uśmiech. - Smakuje lepiej niż wygląda. Mogę cię zapewnić. Przyglądnąwszy się dokładnie obiadowi, odsunąłem go zrezygnowany. Nie miałem zamiaru ryzykować grypą żołądkową z powodu niekompetencji kuchennych. Oparłem się o krzesło i puściłem nogi pod stołem, próbując zrelaksować się, choć na chwilę. Przymknąłem oczy, wracając myślami do blondynki, która utrudniała mi pracę, naukę, wszystko. Czułem, że powinienem coś zrobić. Sam nie wiem, może ją przeprosić? Chciałem jedynie jej dobra, a jak zwykle wyszło, że jestem ten zły. Do czego nie przyłożyłbym ręki, wszystko idzie nie tak. Moje plany legną w gruzach. - Czkawka, słuchaj - mówił chłopak - przechodziłeś inicjację? Otworzyłem jedno oko i zerknąłem na chłopaka. Miał zaczerwienione policzki, przez które wyglądem przypominał wkurzonego Sączysmarka. Ciarki przeszły mi po plecach, gdy przypomniałem sobie, co zamierzał zrobić Astrid. - Tak. Nadal mam swój sztylet. - Jak to jest? - W geście zakłopotania uniosłem jedną brew. - No wiesz, całe to naznaczanie? - Cóż... wpuszcza się na arenę dwie ciamajdy i ten, który rozgromi drugiego malutkim sztylecikiem dostaje oficjalny tytuł Smoka i pseudonim wzorowany na jego umiejętnościach. - A co z przegranym? - zagadnął czarnowłosy z ogromną powagą na twarzy. - Czy on... zostaje skazany na loch? Słysząc lęk w głosie dwunastolatka przybrałem odpowiedniejszą postawę i nachyliłem się, aby każde moje słowo dotarło do niego w pełnej dźwięczności. - W najgorszym wypadku wraca się do domu - oznajmiłem z współczującą miną. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i zrobił się blady. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, a żyły na szyi i rękach wyszły na wierzch. Dzieciak swoją postawą przypominał niewinne zwierzę skazane na coś gorszego niż śmierć. W niektórych wypadkach powrót do poprzedniego życia nie mógł się z nią nawet równać. Czasem przeszłość była zbyt ciężka, aby sobie z nią poradzić. Jedno nie dawało mi spokoju. Co takiego przytrafiło się temu dwunastolatkowi skoro w tak młodym wieku wylądował u Smoków. Skąd o nich wiedział? Co przeszedł, że perspektywa śmierci nie robi na nim większego wrażenia? - Młody? - Spojrzał na mnie. - Jak się nazywasz? Zrobił minę jakbym zapytał o coś niedorzecznego. O największy sekret tego świata. Chłopak wysyczał coś, że to nie moja sprawa i odszedł odnieść naczynie. Widziałem jak talerz pod wpływem jego drżących dłoni chwieje się na boki. W głębi serca liczyłem, że pozostałość zielonej papki nie skończy na jego spodniach. Pozostawało jedno pytanie: Co ten chłopak przeżył? Popołudnie miałem zajęte. Razem z Eretem opisywaliśmy ostatni napad na mnie. Starałem się przypomnieć i jak najdokładniej opowiedzieć każdy szczegół. Ta sprawa była zbyt ważna, abym mógł się pomylić lub coś przeoczyć. Nigdy nie można lekceważyć wroga, a szczególnie takiego, który potrafi zabić cię o każdej sekundzie doby. Szatyn zapisywał wszystko w notatniku zakreślając najważniejsze słowa. Nigdy nie rozumiałem jak on to robi. Być może Śledzik był geniuszem, ale w starciu na logiczne myślenie z Eretem nie miał najmniejszych szans. Właśnie tego mu zazdrościłem. Ja byłem po prostu sprytny, a on inteligentny. Po dwóch godzinach miałem dość. Nadal pobolewała mnie głowa, którą wczoraj uległa mocnemu uderzeniu podczas wypadku. Byłem świadom, że trzeba jak najszybciej zebrać wszystkie pomocne informacje, ale czułem, że nie nadam się już do niczego. Po cichu wymknąłem się z centrali. Korytarz był pusty. O tej porze młodsza grupa miała zajęcia, starsi byli zajęci swoimi obowiązkami, a wyrzutki takie jak ja plątały się i przebywały w miejscach, gdzie nie powinny. * Błądziłem uliczkami pogrążonego w pośpiechu donikąd miasta. Zamyślony z pochyloną ku asfalcie głową mijałem kolejne kilometry. Spacerowałem, czując przenikający mnie ból. Uczucie pustki, którego ostatnio doświadczałem męczyło mnie ogromnie. I nagle, jak z mgły przed moimi oczami wyrosła znajoma postać. Serce zabiło mi jak nigdy dotąd. - Astrid! - wydostało się z mojego gardła. Nie kontrolowałem tego. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się gwałtownie, pochylając się do tyłu. Odwróciła się powoli, ukazując swoje piękne oczy. Zapamiętałem je inaczej. Były wesołe, radosne, łagodne, pozbawione jakiejkolwiek oznaki bólu. Tym razem wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Zamurowało mnie, gdy po jej policzku zleciała łza. Ona nie płakała. Nigdy tego nie robiła. Zawsze starała się wyjść z opresji, unikając płaczu. Coś się stało. Byłem pewien. Tylko właściwie, co mogło się wydarzyć? Podszedłem do niej i zerknąłem na jej twarz. Zniknął promienny uśmiech, na który kiedyś mogłem patrzeć godzinami. Usta miała wykrzywione w taki sposób, jakby ujrzenie mnie bardzo ją bolało. Jakby cierpiała przeze mnie nawet, jeśli nic nie robię. Podniosłem rękę, aby dotknąć jej policzka, ale odsunęła się zanim zdążyłem jej dotknąć. - Astrid - zacząłem niepewnie. - nie chciałem, aby to tak wyglądało... Blondynka uniosła delikatnie głowę i wpatrywała się w moje oczy. Niestety nadal nic nie powiedziała. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Przez ciebie mam same kłopoty. - Ale - Złapałem ją za rękę. - Próbowałem cię chronić. - Mój głos zadrżał. - Żartujesz sobie? - Podeszła o krok bliżej mnie. Stykaliśmy się klatkami piersiowymi. - Nie. Naprawdę. I dopiero tam w szpitalu, gdy zobaczyłem jak się przeze mnie czujesz, uświadomiłem sobie, że zje***sprawę. Niebieskooka uśmiechnęła się, szczerząc zęby. Wpatrywała się we mnie wzrokiem niewinnego kota. Poczułem ja moje ciało ogarnia paraliż. Nic, nie mogłem zrobić nic. Pozostało mi jedynie czekać na rozwój sytuacji. Astrid zacisnęła wargi w prostą linię i stanęła dokładnie tak samo ja. Wypuściła z ust powietrze, a jej oddech połaskotał mnie po szyi. Zerknąłem na jej malinowe, pełne usta i poczułem skok adrenaliny. Moje usta przywarły do jej. Byłem pewien, że zdzieli mnie po twarzy. Zamiast tego oddała mi pocałunek. Nie było czasu na błazenadę. Z każdą sekundą czułem ciepło rozchodzące się po moim ciele. To było świetne uczucie. Zapomniałem już jak to jest. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Dziewczyna odsunęła się ode mnie, robiąc przerażoną minę. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale błyskawicznie się odwróciła i zniknęła za zakrętem. Nie musiałem czekać, bo nogi same pociągnęły mnie za nią. Nie stracę jej. Nie popełnię już tego błędu. Przebierałem nogami z ogromną siłą. Uciekała mi. Za wszelką cenę pragnąłem ją zatrzymać. Ona nie może tak po prostu zniknąć. Znowu mam zostać sam? Przygnębiony, zdołowany, niezdolny do życia? Wiem, że coś się stało przez ten czas. Chciałem ją ujrzeć, dotknąć, porozmawiać z nią. Mogłem to wszystko naprawić, gdyby tylko nie zaślepiła mnie duma. Przyspieszyłem do granic możliwości. Przed oczami mignęły mi jej jasne włosy, pośród ciemnego wieczoru. Wydawało mi się, że ją doganiam. Jednego byłem pewien. Już nigdy więcej nie pozwolę jej cierpieć. Każdy komentarz zachęca do dalszego pisania :DD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania